Contrary To Popular Belief
by NoBodyOfInterest
Summary: Jesse St. James was a lot of things. As was Kurt Hummel. And Rachel Berry. But everyone had labels, some which where right, some which were not, and some which couldn't have been more wrong.
1. Heartless

**Another Glee fic good people of fanfiction yes I am writing about the fabulous character known as Jesse St. James this chapter because I really like the character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did things would be a lot different (and worse) than how they are now.**

Jesse St. James was a lot of things.

He was a great singer. He was sarcastic. And when it came down to it, yeah he was a bit of a jerk.

But he wasn't a heartbreaker.

Well at least not to the extent that people thought he was. That was how it went though people just assumed that he was and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

But he really meant what he said to Rachel about her breaking his heart.

Yes the whole thing had started as a way to spy on New Directions, to mess with their heads, and eventually make Regionals all that much easier to win.

But after he started getting to know Rachel he realised he really likes her.

No scratch that he realized he loved her.

And the Run Joey Run video really had hurt him. Because he was happy with Rachel, and for the time being he had managed to put the fact that he was going to have betray her out of his mind.

So it turned out he didn't have to worry about having to betray her. Because, in his mind at least, she betrayed him first.

He left McKinley High and the New Directions and went back to his old friends at Vocal Adrenaline. And none of them had any doubt that everything had gone perfectly to plan. And for a time being he was able to forget that he was once meant to betray the girl he had come to love.

But then someone had the bright idea to mess with their rival glee club one last time before Regionals.

Their performance in the McKinley hall wasn't as hard as Jesse had thought he was able to push aside to glee club rivalry and the hurt that he still had because of her.

Then they decided a performance wasn't enough. After all they did that to all rival glee clubs before a competition. No they weren't happy with just shaking this new rival, they had to burn them, they had to destroy everything until New Directions wouldn't make it through Regionals.

So they told Jesse to text her. And they planned their ambush on what they believe to be the very heart of their enemy.

And Jesse couldn't ignore the fact that he was going to have to betray her, because yes he still loved her, and now he finally had to do what he thought he could ignore forever.

Because Jesse St. James was a lot of things. A great singer, sarcastic a bit of a jerk.

But not a heartbreaker.

And contrary to popular belief not heartless.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**See ya peoples.**

**NobodyOfInterest**


	2. Prissy

**I'm back. Has anyone apart from me noticed that I always seem to start a chapter fic and then write two chapters in a short space of time sometimes even in the same day.**

**I would say this is because I still have lots of inspiration for the story at this point but really it's because if I have a chapter fic I like to have at least two chapters up plus it means I have a reasonable excuse for procrastinating for my other stories.**

**Remember first and second people to review my Harry Potter stories get to pick something for my stories (account reviews only) and for those of you following Dear Marauder I will try to have the next chapter up in around two to four days okay?**

**I still don't own anything.**

Kurt Hummel was a lot of things.

He was fashion forward. Outspoken. A more than a bit of a diva.

But he wasn't prissy.

Sure he liked singing and he was good at. Fine he liked wearing fashionable clothes. And yes he spent some time on his hair.

But that wasn't all there was to him.

And the fact he had been on the football team was only a part of this.

Plus he was good at football without dancing beforehand. That's just how he prefers to warm up, and sure that is most definitely how he plays best. But if he need to he could play without the help of Beyonce.

But that was only scratching the surface of the other side of Kurt Hummel.

He was very good with cars. He often helped his dad on cars that got brought in and he had often taken on cars with minor problems by himself.

He liked other music not just songs from musicals. Yes Kurt Hummel listened to the radio but he didn't just listen to Lady GaGa and Brittney Spears, he listened to whatever came on and liked quite a lot of it, and if anyone bothered to ask could probably tell you which hip-hop or rap artist sung which song.

But no one would ever know this about Kurt purely because no one would ever ask.

Everyone knew he played football for some time, but they would never know that he doesn't need Top Forty songs playing to do well. Everyone knew his father worked with cars, but they would never know just how much Kurt helped. Everyone knew Kurt loved music, but they would never know how wide his musical preference was.

Kurt Hummel was a lot of things. Fashion forward, outspoken, and more than a bit of a diva.

But not just that.

And contrary to popular belief not a prissy.

**That is all.**

**See ya peoples.**

**NobodyOfInterest**


	3. Weak

**Hey guys here you go.**

**I am considering the disclaimers on my other two chapters sufficient enough for the rest of this story.**

Rachel Berry was a lot or things.

A fabulous performer. At times a bit petty. And yes she was very bossy.

But she wasn't weak.

Yes she burst into tears almost every time she burst into song, refused to get an operation for her throat, and she watched more than her fair share of sad movies and cried through them all.

But past all that she was really quite tough.

If she believed in something she would stuck with it.

Yes she threatened to quit glee club almost every week and actually did once or twice.

But regardless of what she said she knew she couldn't never quit for good regardless of what anyone said. And the very last reason on her list for leaving would be because of what people said.

Because that's the kind of tough Rachel Berry was internally. You could insult her again and again, push her aside as many times as you want, and try to crush her for as long as you can.

But she would never give up and would keep fighting for herself and the people she loved.

When she signed her name with a gold star it wasn't just because she was going to be a star. It was also because to Rachel stars needed ambition, drive and determination. And to Rachel Berry, stars were forever. And she knew to be forever she needed to be tough and not care. Take it in and get rid of what she didn't need.

She would take the feeling and put them into her performing and would never care.

It took a lot to get Rachel Berry hurt.

It took a personal connection with her, it took a back-story to use against her, and it took a lot more than just a few insults.

That's why Rachel cried whilst singing. It was all the emotion she never let hurt her, all the feelings she had kept bottled up, and all the hurt she never felt coming to the surface.

But it would never keep her down. Being part of something special makes you special, and being part of something special took work, and Rachel wasn't prepared to give up.

Rachel Berry was a lot of things.

A fabulous performer, a bit petty, and bossy.

But she wasn't about to get hurt.

And contrary to popular belief not weak.

**Thanks for reading, sorry if you don't share my opinion but to me Rachel is very internally tough.**

**Please review not only does it help out but it lets me know you care.**

**See ya peoples.**

**NobodyOfInterest**


	4. Bad Guy

**Yay for more updates, don't get used to this though I must warn you (though I am trying to get better). **

**Disclaim, disclaim, I shall disclaim. Here I am disclaiming.**

Noah Puckerman was a lot of things.

He was a womaniser. Actually very loyal. And at least according to him 'badass'.

But he wasn't a bad guy.

Sure he was a bit of a bully. Well not so much now, but still. But that didn't make him a bad person.

A lot of it came back to his loyalty, sure he didn't care about people that easily. But if he did, well, he would protect them to the edge of the earth and back, and then some.

His loyalty came a quite a shock to people, and most people weren't even aware of it. But those who had dared mess with people he cared about, they would never be so quick to do so again as they probably weren't very keen on the idea of Puck 'going all Death Star on' them again.

And Beth. Puck had loved Beth. He only had to see her for the first time and he already loved her. But he gave her up. He gave her up because he had promised Quinn that he would, and he knew that she needed to give her up. So even though he loved Beth, he didn't say the slightest word against giving her up, not even when Quinn asked him if he wanted to keep her.

Really underneath all of his toughness, Puck wasn't that bad of a guy.

He wasn't necessarily a great guy, and on occasion he may not even be a good one. But he was never a bad guy, and he keep getting closer to always being a good guy, and then maybe he could work on being great.

Noah Puckerman was a lot of things.

He was a womaniser. Actually very loyal. And at least according to him 'badass'.

And contrary to popular belief not a bad guy.

**Well that's it. Tell me who else you'd like to see or if there is something in particular you would like me to write.**

**See ya peoples.**

**NobodyOfInterest **


End file.
